H u n t e d
by ArtemisWolfRose
Summary: Three new experiments have escaped the school and are now also on the run. Can Max and the gang trust them, or are they just spies? The Hunt never ends it seems. IggyXOC Rated for language and violence. I suck at summaries.


**YAHOO!! This is my first Maximum Ride fanfic and yes, I've read the first two books and I'm still reading the third one! ENJOY! **

They classified us as nothing but utter failures, we didn't know why or how. It's strange how such tiny little faults can cause one to turn their back on you. Well….mainly I was the first to stop getting the meals. After an operation gone wrong, my training had become more demanding, and every day I felt like I was about to fall dead afterwards. It took him longer to begin to get starved. He had no operation like me, but he was too unpredictable for them. Unpredictable as in there was no true telling what he was going to do next. So, as a result of this, he was noted as insane (even though he's one of the most sane people I know) and kept far from me. He was utterly lonely and miserable. We both were in that stupid place they called the School.

Now, you're all probably wondering who this person is? This person I'm talking about is my twin brother. I felt the same pain he did, and we were both starved, worked dead, and utterly and unmistakably miserable. Me knowing how he felt was no surprise, we are twins after all and therefore closer then most siblings. I can remember the very first time I was deprived of a meal and how he shared half of his sad ration of food. Neither of us knew what it was called at the time, so we simply called it "Strange-smelling Mush a-la School". I think the only reason he wasn't killed on the spot was because he had most I didn't. We were supposed to be the perfect killing machines, but I was much, much different than the School expected. You see….I'm a vegetarian and despise the sight of blood, terrified of it even. My brother on the other hand is a carnivore, and has the slightest taste for blood. He's not a vampire…..more like vampire bat.

You heard me; bat, as in the only flying mammal in existence. We are results of a DNA experiment to see if human DNA is more compatible with other mammals rather than avian. We were great specimens, but I had something wrong with me, I didn't have echolocation like my bother did. I was fused with fruit bat DNA and they don't live in caves, but trees. They performed an operation to see if they can fake that ability and here I am, almost unable to talk. My vocal cords were messed up, and they thought what was the use of a bat with barely any voice? So they began to starve me. The fact that I'm a vegetarian also assists in my torture. You'd think they'd KNOW fruit bats are called that because they eat mainly fruit. Also, my refusal to fight unless under dire circumstances disappointed them a lot, that's why they always pitted me against an Eraser to force the fight out of me. God, I loathe that dreadful place. I say that with a passion, too. It's their fault my vocal cords are busted, their fault I'm a twig, and their fault I escaped.

My brother feels the same way, but we've learned from that place. I have MUCH better eyesight than my twin and have been able to take in all the technology I was surrounded with my life there, and was able to watch them use it, even learn how to break into it. My brother is obsessed with cars and mechanics and such, so he snuck out once and dismantled a car once and with his photographic memory memorized every little detail about what went where, and even looked up which part did what. We have high IQs naturally, we're guessing from our real parents, and that assisted our great plans.

The night we left was a glorious and gory one indeed. Unlike birds, our wings are lined with thin membrane that sometimes even shows veins (which regrettably my brother likes to taunt me with). He was in his cage, on the other side of the huge facility and I was in my sad excuse of one on the other. I was sleeping until my watch went off and I quickly silenced it hoping no one heard. I glanced around, which was very easy since my eyes were literally made for the dark, and saw all the other experiments that were left in the room. I felt bad for them….they looked like failures and when the lizard kid spoke, I had a million chills sprinting down my spine. Even with that though, he was kind and that's what mattered. I sat patiently, my wide eyes scanning the room. When the night guard came in and shined his light on me, I merely looked up at him with my eerie orange-ish colored eyes, a side effect from the DNA. He told me to keep it quiet, but I just stared at him and started kicking at the cage. He opened the cage so he could strike me and get me to pipe down, but I was too fast.

In a blur to him, I lurched forward and clamped my long fingers around his neck. He tried to pry me off, but I still held on as hard as I could, he tried to get me off by getting out of the cage and in the open like I wanted him to. As soon as my toes were well away from the cage opening, I let go and punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Apparently I had woken everyone else and my friend, you know the lizard boy, with his skin replaced with scales stiffly got up. I felt sorry for him, so I stole the keys off from the night guard and opened his cage. He smiled a sharp-toothed smile and scrambled out. I would have done the same for the others, but the alarm had gone off and there was no time. I grabbed my friend by the wrist and ran out, my tan membrane wings fluttering behind me. We reached the door, but whitecoats were already there with tasers.

"Experiment 4918 and 7901, return to your assigned quarters or we shall be provoked to use force." One said. I looked at my friend and he looked back at me, his scales slightly reflecting the taser light. I looked at the Whitecoats and launched myself at them, tackling one to the ground and stealing his taser, all the time getting shocked myself, but I didn't care. Nothing, repeat: NOTHING was going to keep me from the open skies and freedom.

My reptile friend thought the same and lashed at the Whitecoats with his tail. I tasered some and soon they were all on the ground, shocked or just unconscious. We rammed out the door and saw my brother was already outside waiting. We climbed to the roof and waited for a good wind to p[ick up. But….I noticed one thing that I hadn't before, my friend had bat wings, just like my brother's and mine. Only…his were more on the gray side, my guess due to his scales or something. The wind finally picked up and we jumped from the roof, whipping out our wings and flapping as hard and fast as we could, still full of adrenaline.

That night we took to the skies, for the first time feeling freedom. I loved the feeling, being able to let the wind whip my rusty red hair in all directions, and my frail skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. I looked at my friend and brother; their faces were filled with just the ecstasy that filled my body like a river.

My name is Tech, and this is the story of me, my twin brother Rev, and our reptilian friend Eli. How we managed to keep from being hunted, and try to kill the hunters, also known as the School.


End file.
